A forbidden Love
by DaneyAB
Summary: I know this would NEVER happen but i'll do my best to make sense of it. : Enjoy! I don't own Naruto :J
1. Boys

The time has come for me to write a story about my fave couple..This is waayyy before Naruto and all that well for now the characters are 18 .

"Drat ." Madara glared at his reflection in the mirror .

"Ni-San!" A familiar voice Madara knew that it had to be of his brother Izuna 's . Izuna was pounding at the door.. It seemed to be urgent .

"Enter Izuna ." As Madara said this he turned towards the door where the young Uchiha bursted through .

"Ni-San father and mother are having a meeting with the Senju leaders we've been told to be ready to leave by now..Oh..Ni-San is that..A zit on your forehead?!" Izuna fell to the floor laughing while Madara of course started to get angry..  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU?! Who doesn't get a damned zit on their forehead.." His voice trailed off as he looked back at the mirror .

"Yea they do but not one that's HUMONGOUS like YOURS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuna clutched his stomach feeling pain from laughing too much .

"Eughhhhh shut up you little troll.."Madara said annoyed he then grabbed a white cloth .  
"What are you doing Ni-San?" Izuna stood back up regaining his posture he stared at Madara in confusion as he started to tie the white cloth around his head like a bandanna .

"You're going to go to the meeting like that?.. YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS! AHAHAHA! " Izuna bursted out laughing while falling onto Madara 's bed .  
"Oooo just shut up . Im just going to say I was doing some kunai practice and one slashed my forehead ." Madara grunted and sighed as he heard Izuna laugh harder .

"Get up and lets go Izuna ."

"Haha okay Ni-San ." Izuna smiled at his big brother and leaped off the bed following Madara out the door .

**The Village Hidden in the leaves 's meeting place .**

"Madara , Izuna there you are boys . Come sit ." Their mother Suka patted at the empty spaces beside her and smiled at the both of them warmly . Izuna smiled back and started to walk over there but Madara just closed his eyes and crossed his arms following Izuna .Suka sighed and frowned slightly . As Madara sat next to Izuna , Izuna looked at him in dismay..

"Ni-San..I know that youre very serious at times but..At least try to smile back at mother..You know how upset she gets.." Izuna 's prideful brother just opened one eye and looked at him but then just closed it again and sighed .

"Pleeaaase Ni-San?" Izuna pleaded while tugging at Madara 's sleeve .

"Hmph . Fine." Fulfilling his word , Madara turned his head towards his mother .

"Mother..Im sorry I didn't mean to upset you ." He forced his lips to smile but just seeing him do this pleased Suka " Its okay spotsie ." (Madara 's name means spots lol) She smiled at him as he just drooped his head down.._I hate it when she calls me that.._

"Suka . Stop softening the boys . I want them to be strong men not cowards ." Their father Reiki Uchiha had said from the other side of the table .

"The Senju 's should be here any moment and I want them to be presentable . Madara! Whats that ridiculous thing wrapped around your forehead?" He said while pointing at Madara .

"It's a white cloth father ."

"I know that but why is it there?! You look like a criminal . Take it off ."

"I cant..I..Uh..Have a cut from practice.."

"Well show your marks! We Uchiha are brave prideful people so start showing that! Take it off!" Seeing his father becoming more and more aggravated by the second the long haired Uchiha decided to do what he was told..At first he hesitated but took it off anyways..He closed his eyes in embarrassment..

"That's not a cut son! Thank goodness you finally hit puberty though! Seems like just yesterday your voice was cracking and you looked like a pizza!" The old man chuckled while Madara's cheeks started to turn red but it wasn't long before his whole face did . "Getting a temper are we?! Haha just like your old man son! Now cool down our guests should be here now .." He turned his head as the sliding door opened .


	2. The birth of a dark beginning

"Why hello Uchiha's !" The tall Senju male had exclaimed happily .His wife , who was of course shorter than him walks in right behind him . "There you are! " Reikei shouted excited .

" Boys these are the Senju 's !" Reikei pulled Madara and Izuna by the arms moving them in front of the Senju named Hirotashu . Hirotashu smiled as he shook their hands .

" Luckily you have two sons Reikei cause MY two sons are here today . Hashirama and Tobirama . BOYS !" Hashirama appeared quickly in front of his father while Tobirama just walked in slowly with his eyes closed and arms crossed .

" Shake hands boys ." The Senju father demanded . They did as there were told and shook the Uchiha brothers' hands .

"Sit ! Sit! " Reikei insisted while holding his arms out as if telling them to sit exactly right there . The Senju family sat down at the Uchiha family 's table and began to discuss business .

" Now I hear one of the feudal lords are offering your clan a big portion of land in exchange for protection . " Reikei said .

"Indeed . We accepted two weeks ago ." Hirotashu stated simply as he had his eyes closed while sipping tea .

" Planning to share that land ?" The room was dead silent at this point .

" Well I would if glory didn't mean so much to our clan .. " Hirotashu opened his eyes and looked at Reikei fiercely .

" What are you saying Hirotashu Senju ?" Reikei was now getting angry and his sons were starting to stiffen . Suka just stared at the table not knowing what was going to happen next ..

" Actually Reikei that's what this meeting was called for . We didn't come here to negotiate here on friendly terms . We , the Senju Clan , want you and your Uchiha 's to stay out of our land . "

"Now we're not asking for a _fight_ here are Hirotashu ? Our sons are just becoming young adults and our wives are still caring for us .. " Reikei began to stand up slowly as he secretly began to grab out a weapon from behind him .

"Now I know our clan has had a rivalry for quite some time and while maintaining peace to a certain degree but now we the Senju clan take a stance . " Hirotashu stood up unafraid .

" But the days of this will end here today for the sake of our pride and clan . " Many Senju clan members appeared all around the room . " You see Reikei , I figured you weren 't going to agree so I brought my clan here .. To kill the Uchiha clan 's leader .. " Hirotashu disappeared with his family within the other Senju clan members .

" Argh ! HIROTASHU YOU'LL REGRET THIS ! " Reikei exclaimed furiously . Madara and Izuna were restrained by some elite Senju shinobi and were forced to watch their parents be slain ..

" MOTHER ! FATHER ! NOOOOOOOO ! " Izuna shouted as tears rolled down his cheeks , he looked to his side to look at Madara 's reaction expecting him to be crying as well but the older brother was just looking expressionless at his parent 's motionless bodies . "Brother ! Do something ! I don't know what to do I- " Before finishing his sentence Izuna saw Madara elbow the Senju 's that were restraining him and slid their throats , his eyes were red .. Izuna gasped "The sharingan .." The Senju 's that were there retreated because the quiet harmless looking man killed most of the men in there , he turned into a demon .


	3. How it starts

Sorry this is kinda short!

Years passed and the brothers soon began to understand despair as they journeyed with the rest of the clan .  
"Izuna ." Madara said as Izuna walked in through the door .  
"Yes brother?" Izuna walked in hiding his mouth under his collar . Both of the brothers had their sharingan on . Madara was in the room with a stranger that was a woman , Izuna could only guess what the two were doing since she was seductively sitting on one of the chairs at the table with almost nothing on .  
"Hmph , well what is it ?" Izuna looked to the side .  
"The Senju clan is still walking . " Madara stated as he grabbed a couple of scrolls and rolled them down to analyze them .  
The two were now in their late 20's . "Hashirama and Tobirama have enlarged the clan and Hashirama 's wife , Mito , Has become a jinchurki of Kurama . " His eyes keenly scanned through the scroll 's lettering .  
" I've noticed . Perhaps you should investigate a little Madara ." Izuna smirked . Madara smirked back but with a more devilish composure .

Few months passed and soon the two Hashirama and Madara made an agreement and so they formed the Hidden Leaf Village .

"Madara I'm glad we could make an agreement ." Hashirama smiled and sipped his tea .  
"Of course Hashirama ."  
The two were sitting at a table enjoying tea on a sunny day .  
"My son gave birth to a daughter just about a few months ago did I tell you about that? " Hashirama then poured Madara some more tea .  
"No . I didn't know you had a son already . Why yes he's fairly young but me and Mito have been promised to each other since we were twelve so the age isn't really that bad haha ! " The Senju said as he rubbed the back of his head .  
" Hm .Can I meet him? "

" YEAH ! " Hashirama exclaimed excited as jumped up from his seat . "Let's go right now ! " The two friends then left the tea house .

"Haikoooo! " Hashirama exclaimed pounding on the door .  
"It's me your father I brought a friend who wants to meet you ! "  
Haiko opened the door and smiled at the two .  
" Hello father ! And this is ?"  
"My friend Madara . "  
Haiko shaked hands with the stranger .  
"Greetings ." Madara sternly said .  
"Hello sir haha ." Haiko smiled .  
" Come in Come in! " Haiko opened the door more to allow his two guests in .  
Hashirama and Madara sat at the table while haiko left to prepare some tea .  
Haiko's wife Kira walks in with a small baby in her arms .  
"Oh hello father and ..? " Kira asked as she looked at the spiky haired man .  
"Madara Uchiha ." Madara stood up to introduce himself . "Oh hello ! " She smiled sweetly . Haiko of course looked like Hashirama and Kira had ash blonde hair with the most beautiful auburn eyes ..  
In the midst of their greetings a rouge ninja squad , in the distance , hidden in the trees was readying for an attack.  
Sensing such hostile chakra Hashirama and Madara turned on their defensive.  
"Madara ." Hashirama said as he turned to look at his comrade ,noticing he has already turned on his sharingan .  
"Father what is it ..?" Haiko stepped between them .  
"We'll be right back son stay on guard keep your wife and child safe!" Saying so the two rushed out the door heading towards the trees near his son's home .Suddenly , a shuriken was thrown towards Hashirama ."Gah! What the hell?! " Going cross -eyed he looked at the shuriken that had a paper bomb attached to it . "Hashirama! " Madara yelled . Instead of only one , tons of shuriken with paper bombs were coming from the trees .This wasn't a small rouge ninja attack this was a battle starting ._ This isn't going to work I need my war fan ._ Madara thought to himself .  
"Let us help you!" Kira and Haiko had appeared . They all nod to each other in acceptance .  
Other villagers and shinobi from the viallge started to gather around ready for battle but who was invading?  
It was the cloud village . Madara grimaced . "The cloud eh?" He cocked an eyebrow looking cool . Hashirama ran towards the invaders smiling . The battle raged on for two days but this was normal , a usual battle would only a few hours or a day but the cloud is full of strong shinobi .  
It was nighttime and the battle had finally ended . Hashirama , dropped to his knees and exhaled in relief ."What a battle! " He said excited to Madara .  
"Hm." Madara smiled and nodded at Hashirama . Looking out into the distance Madara was thinking to himself about what one cloud ninja had told him .  
"_This world has no true peace with peace comes hatred and despair! "  
"No true peace ..? You're probably right .."_

He looked at Hashirama and the ninja behind him . _All of them are happy and feel safe now ..__But how long will it last ..?_


	4. Their meeting

Sorry lol this is even shorter! I promise to start making them longer after this one!

18 years later..

"Hm I remember this lake Izuna ." Madara said as gazed at the water . "I have to make my decision soon .. " As he looked up across the lake he saw a young woman picking flowers . The water rippled as he threw a rock into the water looking mysteriously at the woman . He decided to confront her . Madara stood up and then walked carefully across the water .  
"Excuse me ."  
The woman looked up at the man who was standing above her .  
"Yes ..? " She looked at Madara in the eyes . The woman had blonde hair and gorgeous auburn eyes .  
Suddenly the tall Uchiha had a flashback ._ Haiko and Kira 's daughter ..? It can't be ..  
_"You're .. Y-you are .. " Madara stuttered his words trying to grasp that , that was her .  
"Tsunade Senju sir and you are ..?" Tsunade squinted while playfully pointing at him .  
"Madara ! Madara Uchiha ! I've met your parents last time I saw you .. You were just a baby ."  
"Hm well then I guess you know that they're dead .." She gazed at the sakura trees .The man 's expression changed to a stern grimace . "I'm sorry I didn't know about that actually .."  
"Well it's fine they died protecting me and my younger brother Nawaki . I have to go now Madara ,I'll see you around . " She spun around to walk away . "Wait! " Madara grabbed her arm instantly and the wind made sakura petals flutter all around them . "Sorry I just wanted to ask you something .." He looked away towards the lake .  
"Yes?" Tsunade turned to look at him .  
Wow she's short haha he thought to himself .  
"Well..Where do you usually hang around maybe you and I could train ."  
"I would love to train! I usually hang around here so yea I guess I'll see you tomorrow ? Yea! Tomorrow haha! Well I have to get going now I actually remembered I have something important to do like right now . Once again she spun around her ponytail smacking his face "Oh wait! Here you can have this ! " She handed her basket of flowers to him . "Goodbye! " The blonde haired woman yelled from the distance as she ran off . Madara just stood there .. Confused ..  
"Well that was .. Quick .. " He said to himself . He then walked off smelling the flowers she had picked .


End file.
